The present invention relates generally to the field of occupant classification systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a capacitive or electric field based occupant classification systems for automobile seats.
Some current seat occupant classification systems generally differentiate between adults and conductive objects using a weight or pressure measurement for an object presence measurement (OPM). For example, a fluid filled bladder may be provided within the seat cushion. The downward force of a seat occupant or object pressurizes the fluid. The pressure in the fluid is measured with the assumption that an object weighs less than an adult occupant of the seat.
It would be advantageous to eliminate the need for a pressure or weight based measurements to discriminate conductive objects on the seat from occupants and the costs that are associated with those measurements.